My Six Months in Zootopia
by ernestgoestocamp
Summary: [Zootopia AU where humans and animals co-exist, the first one uploaded] I am the first human to visit Zootopia in over six decades. I am a journalist just doing his job, so I could care less about these animals that surround me. Yet, something is telling me to learn more about this city and its animals (I refuse to call them people). OC x OC, Nick Wilde x Judy Hopps later on.
1. March 6

**The title of the story has been shortened. If you guys are wondering if Nick and Judy will appear in the story, they will.**

My Six Months in Zootopia

 _(March 6) I didn't want to write one of these, but I guess people want to know how it's like to be in Zootopia. I'll tell you how it's like: it's crowded, smelly, and expensive. I could end my work here, but I was ordered by HGIMN to write several of these with an in-depth description of life in Zootopia, so I guess I have no choice if I want to continue to feed my wife and kids. I'd have to start from the beginning, of course. We humans have always been influential over sentient animals; we, of course, were among the first to achieve higher intelligence and break from our primal savagery. The other animals looked up to us like students in a university setting, but we eventually strayed away from Zootopia to build our own unique society someplace else, as all of you know._

 _It was hard to say goodbye today, especially to my family since I won't be seeing them for six months; I'll be the only human in Zootopia, the first one in decades, so I'm practically alone on this endeavor. I tried to convince HGIMN to let someone else come with me but I was the only human allowed into the city, go figure._

 _After the longest embrace I had with my three family members I proceeded to enter the plane which would take me to an animal settlement 400 miles away. On this plane would be the last humans I would see for six full months. The pilot wasn't that much of a talker and the co-pilot didn't have much to say, yet both managed to ask me WHY I was making this trip (even though they've seen my face on television). "Curiosity I guess, yet it's more about the job." I told them. They proceeded to ask me what I would do in an ALL ANIMAL society and I explained. (For any future animals reading this: we humans consider ourselves biologically separate from animals). It won't be hard to carry a notebook and a tape recorder, but It will be HARD to gather information from the Zootopian residents. I'm the first human to be seen in Zootopia in a long time, so I got a lot of weird glances the moment I stepped off the train (more on that later). _

_The animal community allowed our plane to land near Lake Boine and I disembarked to find myself surrounded by the Press, which consisted entirely of animals. I was escorted into a bullet train where I met my minder for the next six months: a rhinoceros by the name Ryker. He didn't like me the moment he saw me, I can tell, and I decided to obey every rule he had for me (Example: no contact with locals without his presence). He took me to a separate cabin specifically prepared for my arrival; no other animal was in it but Ryker._

 _I looked around and found myself amazed by the fact that this train services animals for all shapes and sizes, nothing like our trains since only humans are usually around. The rodents have their own separate compartment beneath us and the roofs are high enough to house a full-grown giraffe! One of the very few questions I asked my minder is what fuel the train uses and he rolled his eyes at what appeared to be a 'stupid' question. His brief answer gave me all I needed: the train is completely eco-friendly, similar to our newer trains, but unlike human trains, these trains service a RIDICULOUSLY LARGE amount of passengers (something that could never be achieved with our current models)._

 _An hour and a half passed by before the train was on a bridge and the first thing I noticed from the city is how MASSIVE it was! Give these dirty animals credit: they come up with the craziest things sometimes. Some skyscrapers were as tall as the mountains behind them, and I found this funny because animals call us anti-environmentalists for making high buildings specifically for becoming headquarters for successful restaurant chains. Ironically, their buildings are much taller and much more elaborate in design (Which CAN'T BE CHEAP, I don't care what these animals say). It may be that they are built that way to house MORE Animals but let's be honest: they're probably won't disclose that information to me because probably one of those tall buildings is actually for JP-MARE-GAN or some other big business like that._

 _But I digress._

 _I am greeted by a large sign that welcomes me. I'll save the reader the pain from having to read extensive descriptions for Zootopia's unique boroughs since they can read that somewhere else. To generalize, the desert environment is hot, has a tall building in the shape of a royal palm tree with many smaller houses that surround it (probably poor shanty towns, let's be honest). The train entered what appeared to be an over sized heater and then came out an over sized refrigerator: an environment completely different from the last. I didn't bring a coat, which means I'll freeze to death most likely (I'm from the tropics to those who it may be of interest to my origins). The train entered a tunnel and came out to be greeted with big fat rain (I didn't bring an umbrella either...). Now, despite my cynicism, this is a place that I related to the most since my arrival, the Rainforest District as it was called, since it reminded me of Hoguera (a human city known for its friendly nightly parties and hot climate, which is where I spent my days in College at). _

_Finally, the train arrived in downtown Zootopia (It could have just went straight there from the bridge but no! It had to be designed like an expensive theme park for kids!). I was escorted off and the entire station eventually went silent as its normal visitors and Press caught sight of me. I tried to ignore this as much as possible as I was led out of the station. I decided to take notes of the structures that surrounded me: much of it, at least here, is inspired by human architecture 200 years ago, which goes to show that some human influence remains to this day. With my minder behind me we both ascended on an escalator to get to a public square where more Press awaited us. This time, the event was heavily televised (Live, of all things!) and you could see my face on a large screen nearby with the headlines:_

 _ **HISTORIC MOMENT UNFOLDING AS FIRST HUMAN ARRIVES TO ZOOTOPIA IN OVER SIX DECADES**_

 _After some talks with the press (A Journalist talking to other Journalists of all things) the drive to the city center was short and I was taken to an expensive hotel where I checked in. My minder remained by my door when I entered, and he allowed me to have privacy (I guess animals have some notion of decency after all). The first thing I did now that I was in my hotel room (which I think is meant for an animal like a fox or wolf) was that I collapsed on my double bed and rested for several minutes. Well, this is the place where I will write all the entries for my journal. After I let out a much needed, and thankfully private, sigh, I decided to write. Today is a day off, so I should be able to look back more than I will be able to for future entries. Tomorrow I'm heading for the Mayor's office. Great, the sooner the better. I just want to get out of here,_

 _I hope I will get out of here after six months._


	2. March 7

**Thanks for the support, my fellow readers. Here is chapter 2.**

 _Jess_ : We're back to give you the latest update on the events transpiring right now in the animal city of Zootopia! Now, a lot of folks were asking the same thing we've been asking all day: what's become of our lucky journalist, Lionel? The truth is, the city hasn't allowed any information out today for us, but we're sure to get some info from Lionel in a day or two. Hang tight folks, it's sure to be interesting. In the meantime, I have a special guest on board who we will speak to in a moment. His expertise on the history of Zootopia is what helped Lionel get a basic start on his trip and is sure to help him understand Zootopia more during his stay. Get those hands ready for tonight's guest. Please welcome, Teddy Allen! ( _Audience applause._ )

 _Allen_ : Much obliged, Miss Madison.

 _Jess_ : Quite a historic trip Mr. Lionel has undertaken, won't you agree?

 _Allen_ : Certainty, to think I might have not seen the day when humans could return to Zootopia to establish connections with the animals there ( _Applause dies down_.)

 _Jess_ : Now Allen, before we begin, I've noticed that you have a bite mark on your arm when you entered the studio. Care to explain how you managed to get quite a nasty bite?

 _Allen_ : Yes, I had ran into a recent victim who had gone savage. Investigators weren't quite sure what was the cause until they apparently ran into a rare batch of flowers with a bright bluish hue near a farm. The owner's daughter had become afflicted and lunched at me ( _Audience Laughter_.)

 _Jess_ : My! I hope it's not infected!

 _Allen_ : Nonsense! I assure you I won't start biting your arm too anytime soon, Mrs. Madison. Besides, unlike animals, there has NEVER been a case quite like this for humans. The doctors were right in that the animal that went savage had only done so because the flower caused something in her animal brain to trigger her animalistic urge to bite the first thing close by: therefore, ONLY ANIMALS can go savage, rest with such thought. Have you ever seen a human become savage, no, and we've certainty have come into CLOSE contact with these flowers many times in the past.

 _Jess_ : It seems to me, however, that not much study is done for it. I guess it's because you're right, it doesn't happen to any of us; it's just another peaceful harmless flower to us humans. Anyways, I digress, I wanted to ask you about the conditions that Lionel will be subjected to once he arrives, if he hasn't arrived safely by now that is. Although Zootopia has contact with other animal cities, towns, and villages that have regular contact with humans, should we be concerned that Lionel will be susceptible to animal virus strains during his stay?

 _Allen_ : It is a definite possibility, but I am optimistic that he will not contract sickness during his stay if he remains distant from animals who display symptoms of illness and keeps cleanliness first, hopefully he won't start behaving like a pig when he comes back to the studio ( _Audience Laughter_.)

 _Jess_ : Now, there are several animals that have a certain hatred for humans like horses, and raccoons. If I were Lionel, I'd be especially afraid of a horse, we rode on their backs for thousands of years after all! But in all seriousness, do you think, with the amount of information you've given him, that he will be able to establish a healthy relationship with the locals?

 _Allen:_ Lionel can be a bit cynical at times, but he does have an inquisitive mind, and that is what matters most in the job that he has been given. Hopefully, he'll be able to understand how life works today in Zootopia; whether the minority are treated as equals just as we consider humans of minority equal to the rest of mankind. Are the predators more harmonious and in control of their actions? And, are the animals just as inquisitive as our good friend, Lionel? I believe all of these questions come into play for him and will make a substantial difference overall.

( _Transcript ends_.)

 _(March 7) I looked out my window to find a busy street littered with different species of animals going about their daily lives. As of now the staff at my hotel are very nice and well-mannered towards me, yet I have a feeling they are giving me special treatment specifically because they were told of my arrival and know the consequences if they do not pay attention to every need that I might have._

 _So I was informed recently that the mayor could not see me today. They told me that the mayor needed to attend another important meeting (must be very important I bet). I decided to spend my day exploring the nearby area, with the unfortunate company of my hardheaded minder, who barely left space for me in the car (tip #1: never share the back seats of a car with a rhinoceros). We got dropped off at a mall where I began to study how social gatherings work in Zootopia. What better place to start here: a place where families, friends, and loners shop and dine during their stay here. The mall's ceiling was made of glass, allowing the afternoon sunshine to provide light for all of us. A small flowing river separated those entering the mall and those leaving it ( Natural or artificial river? Remember that this is a mall, it is most likely artificial). Some animals traveled by bike inside this mall and parked them near shops they intended to enter. When we reached the center of the mall I could see that the escalators and elevator were decorated with hanging vegetation by their sides. The elevator interested me the most because it looked almost like a tree with all the green it had on it. It probably WAS a tree with an elevator built into it now that I think about it. I'll be honest, no other human mall has THIS MUCH vegetation that it actually felt like I was in an actual jungle. Heck, maybe I actually was._

 _The crowds, like yesterday, stared silently or whispered to others as I walked through the concourse in an uncomfortable manner. Imagine: I usually go to shopping centers populated primarily by HUMANS and few animals, or vise versa, but not Zootopia; no humans have shopped alongside any animal here in decades. From this strange contact I was having with the Zootopians I could tell by their expressions that some were angry, others were clearly afraid, while the rest didn't know exactly what to feel (some never even seen a human in person before, they've only seen/heard about us on TV. or on the radio). It just felt bizarre to be the only human in a mall being stared at as if I was a fallen angel that just crashed down from heaven to doom all of them. But I digress._

 _As I walked I took notice of the individual stores, many were the same as animal stores in other cities and towns but these were more suitable for ALL animals and not one or two individual species. For example, you could have a_ _ **Mousy's**_ _(a department store the size of a rabbit) and another larger retail BUILT into the same structure_ _. Like the train and hotel rooms, the smaller animals, like rodents, are separated to prevent incidents with larger animals. They enter the mall through an area exclusively for rodents and follow a path that leads to the stores they like to shop in, this might decrease the claustrophobia probably experienced by these creatures. I interviewed a rodent about this while I was leaning on a railing that separated the two worlds. "Are you overwhelmed by all this-the other animals, I mean?" I asked in an inquisitive manner as I prepared to write her words down on my notebook._

 _"Not usually. There's a reason why you and I are separated right now," She spoke in a high-pitched voice, "We [the rodents] have our own communities built inside parks to help minimize contact with the larger buildings and animals that might overwhelm us."_

 _This is when I became very skeptical of what she had said to me, "Then why shop here? I saw rodents driving cars beside sidewalks on one side and larger traffic on another. I saw rodents using miniature subway systems that arrived at the same stations as larger animals. I am confused-surely it would make more sense to just STAY in your communities instead of risking serious injury or death by undertaking such senseless travel that only serves to waste fuel and energy?" My tone demanded a response from the impatient-looking mouse,_ _which __now had her arms crossed ( I did not include the word 'who' in place of 'which' because human grammar demands the latter for the sentence I wrote.)_

 _"Unlike you humans, we like to leave our homes every once in a while and explore a larger world out there." [ Did she refer to animals in general or just mice?]_

 _The interview ended and I was left alone with Ryker again, who couldn't help but snicker behind my back. What did she think I was doing here exactly? I left everything I know and love so mankind can learn more about their damn city and how it works._

 _I continued to interview other animals regarding the integration of species in one place and they gave me similar responses as the young female mouse:_ _ **there appears to be a preconceived notion here that humans are closet-dwellers who never actually experience or appreciate integration of animals in their homogeneous societies.**_

 _Night arrived and I decided to return to the hotel with my minder, much to the joy he seemed to display with his slight smile. I asked my minder if we could visit tomorrow a credible urban planner or even the department of architecture at ZU (Zootopia University) to ask questions regarding the city's design, its affect on the environment and populace, and what they hope to achieve in the future. We must consider the SUBSTANCIAL amount of RESOURCES they must obtain to improve and maintain such a large city. Do the urban planners have a full-proof method of saving the greatest amount of resources whilst building the most effective communities (one that should house MILLIONS, IF NOT BILLIONS, of animals?) We shall see tomorrow, hopefully. If Ryker is in a good mood he might consider a trip halfway across Zootopia, though I doubt this._

 _I entered my hotel room and rested then got to work like the previous night. When I reviewed the notes I took at the mall, it was here on my temporary desk that I realized just how SUBTLE the young female mouse actually was, especially with her comment directed towards me. She thought humans were not accepting of inter-species relationships, that we considered ourselves superior creatures and separate from animals (we are, BIOLOGICALLY), and we only strive to keep each other separate in order to improve our own. A thought drifted back to me of the time we used horses for labor (before they could walk on their hind legs.) Horses were our slaves until slavery was abolished and they gained their freedom. This was a long time ago, but horses never forgot the pain and suffering that their ancestors endured during their time as our servants. To this day,_ _no other animal hates us more than horses_ _._ _But, things have changed._

 _Things HAVE changed, right?_


	3. March 8, 12

_(March 8) Night, I awoke to the sound of loud chanting. From my window I saw many different species of prey animals marching down the street carrying banners and picket signs in protest. One of them had a megaphone and partook in an angry harangue. Some of the signs read 'Zootopia no longer safe for prey.'_

 _To me, I thought it was a bunch of protesters being inconsiderate to me and others this late at night. I tried to fall asleep again but another group soon made their way down the street. This continued for an hour or so._

...

I want you to think of one word that describes Zootopia as a whole:

"Trash"

"Idealistic"

"Racist"

"Weird"

"Animalpocentric"

"Dystopian"

"Utopian"

"Zoo"

"Crowded"

"Polluted"

"Unfriendly"

"Divided"

...

(March 12) _It's been a few days since my last entry. Today was finally the day I visited the university, they accepted my request. T_ _o think Zootopia would welcome me more on the first day by having me stand next to the mayor for the front page or give me gifts and all that stuff they give to other journalists. At least I was still on the front page and as the days went on more people wanted to talk to me to find out more about me, but their visits were often sanctioned and thus rare, at least right now. During the days between my visit to the mall and the university I was interviewed by several talk shows and journalists. Most of the questions they asked me were about my origins, why I was here, and my personal view on Zootopia (although I didn't give out too much information about that, being careful not to incite the wrong response from locals). Journalists were pretty much the same as I was: they asked questions (all of them rehearsed beforehand). This one journalist was young and lively and went by the name Susan: who is a pig. It felt weird to talk to her and it warranted an awkward moment, but she asked her questions and we both went our separate ways afterwards. But I digress yet again._

 _Ryker, as always, had to follow me everywhere I went. The both of us got out of the hotel early in the morning and proceeded to take a 20-minute long cable car trip through some of the city's landmarks. To my left was the police station, impressive in size and elaborate in design. Across from the precinct was the Natural History Museum, which was currently closed for renovations. Thousands of animals converged here, mostly prey, but some predators could be seen. This area was clearly the heart of the city. The cable car went through a street dominated by beautiful trees on both sidewalks and I began to see banners on light posts that read 'ZU' as the appearance of the street began to change in favor of a university setting. Restaurants and college shops could be seen everywhere and many students were going about their daily business. We disembarked at_ _a small station that read 'University' and we stood by the entrance. Two tall brick columns (with light posts on them) were connected by a sign that read 'Zootopia University.'_ _Several animals awaited our arrival with one of them introducing themselves to me._

 _"Welcome, welcome, Mr. Vega!" The gerenuk said in an almost overly-enthusiastic tone, "We are excited to finally meet you in person."_

 _Before the animals gave us a tour through the first part of campus the gerenuk walked to stand by my side and turned toward me, as if to chain me to their group, and said_ _,_ _"You are our most welcomed guest! Please, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask!"_

 _"Of course." I responded politely with an uncomfortable tone hidden in my voice._

 _"There are many new achievements we wish to share with you!" Another animal next to me said._

 _As we journeyed through the forested walkway a certain nostalgia came to me reminding me of my time in college at Hoguera. Quite honestly, this was the most beautiful college campus I've seen in years and my expression seemed to reflect this thought. Prestigious buildings made of brick or glass, green trees all around that relaxed my lungs (let's be honest, Zootopia DOES have cleaner air than some human cities), bicycle friendly, and most importantly, quiet! **The university had somehow perfected the connection between nature and civilization, both respected the boundary's of the other. This was an ecological paradise.**_

 _They gave me a tour of the campus library, which was quite large and seemed to have contemporary publications about humans yet had no new works by any modern human author. The science and math buildings were every-bit impressive to see and there was a large pendulum in the mathematical sciences building. The center of the campus was a large fountain and many students rested beneath the trees that surrounded it. Across from the fountain was the visual and performing arts center._

 _The students I ran into were just as inquisitive as I was and seemed to be more accepting of my presence than elsewhere. Though the students asked the same questions as everyone else they were generally more inclined to hear about my thoughts and opinions regarding Zootopia. All of them, only seeing or reading about humans through their studies or personal interests, were fascinated at the sight of the human standing before them. Some even skipped their classes to follow me to the 'Welcome Center.'_

 _Once we reached the center, I was seated next to the group as_ _a speech was dedicated to me and the future of Zootopia-Human relationships. I was allowed to speak and I spoke with some lines I rehearsed before I went to the campus although some ad lib was done in between._

 _A reception was held afterwards with some of the brightest minds of Zootopia University present to meet me. It was quite a strange gathering, being the only human here and all, but it was also because of the food they served (despite the fact I've eaten in this city for the past few days, the thought crossed my mind now). I asked them about it and they told me that it was purposely artificial for the predator population (nothing new): they had some kind of artificial protein that served to assist with the diet necessary for the predators (so what I was eating was not in-fact meat but something made to imitate it: again, nothing new). Fish was present, yet I couldn't help but think about whether it was also artificial. Once again I asked and they said it was natural. And so, I began a group topic that served to delve into the questionable nature of serving the population with artificially flavored/artificially altered food. **We humans market genetically modified foods to feed a growing population** and I wanted to know if Zootopia does the same on a larger scale. __They told me that some food in Zootopia is indeed artificial but most, if not all, of these artificial foods serve to feed its predator population, yet they also confirmed to me that a reasonable percentage of food in Zootopia is genetically modified. Food for prey, such as grass, is produced in large quantities in factories and grown in many buildings and somewhat altered to make a variety of flavors. Some of these foods are also marketed like fast food to cater to the busy lifestyle of Zootopia (think of burger joints in human cities). Imagine, predators had to find alternatives for their meals after making peace with their prey, and the same is true for us. Despite thinking about how fake my meal is I admit the salmon and yellowtail were pretty delicious._

 _I later spoke with the Chair and Associate Professor of the Department of Architecture at ZU. We had a lengthy discussion regarding the purpose of the city's design. He told me that many of the buildings that were built after humans left the city were given a much more natural yet unorthodox design (In fact, the older buildings made by BOTH humans and animals are the ones near the water. The newer buildings have been built on higher ground). Many of the buildings indeed have vegetation on them, but I asked him afterwards whether buildings were used to grow food ( **vertical farming** ). I will state for a moment, the possibilities of using skyscrapers to grow food instead of housing citizens (something humans have not achieved as of yet). IMAGINE the amount of food that could be grown in a single building to feed a hungry populace? Perhaps Zootopia has achieved this feat? If they have, then this would explain how Zootopia is able to feed the __billions of citizens that live in its districts and downtown. Imagine if they shared this technology with humans? If we can grow food vertically inside buildings, we can increase our yields and substantially reduce the amount of impact we have on the environment._

 _"Yes, some of our buildings were built to grow food." he said to me._

 _My next question followed as I gave him a raised eyebrow in protest, "Do you feel as though this is something unnatural and shouldn't be done?"_

 _"Not at all, our food is carefully inspected and taken care of under favorable conditions. Natural sunlight, purified water, and natural predators (insects) for pests are used to maintain plant growth." He responded impeccably,"The food grown in our city is very much natural. The process uses very little soil, very little water, and very little space. Our techniques saves 60% of the nearby land for crop production and feeds 87% of Zootopia's population." He explained to me._

 _"But the food grown is done so to feed the majority of the prey population, correct?" I asked._

 _"Indeed." He nodded._

 _"And this has no negative effect on the populace?"_

 _"Not at all, they in-fact highly support these methods. It conserves space, we have less dependency on local farms, and have no need to waste land to grow food that might pollute the nearby ecosystems."_

 _"What does Zootopia hope to achieve in the future with these methods?"_

 _"We are already helping nearby communities save land by utilizing our methods, so we hope that vertical farming can be used everywhere else in the near future."_

 _"I can only assume many resources were used to build your city?"_

 _He gave me a more serious expression, "Yes, we've destroyed many forests and mined for resources to build Zootopia."_

 _"Just like us humans," I gave a small smile. "and as your city grows, you'll need many more resources to sustain your population." I smile even more as I cross my arms defiantly._

 _"Indeed, it's like a double-edged sword, but that's what life is: everything is good and bad Mr. Vega."_

 _We parted ways before we were all ushered outside to view part of the Zootopian skyline at night. It seemed quite calming despite the very tall buildings that enclosed me and the loudness of it all. The curve of the moon could be seen yet very little stars could be seen in the sky, which made me think: is Zootopia really eco-friendly? It's a very large city, the largest in the world, the most populous. Although it's cleaner than some human_ _cities there is notable light pollution that is disrupting the natural view of the sky. Even in Hoguera one could see the stars in the sky during most nights. Zootopia is still growing at a much faster rate (blame the rodents) than ever before as more animals move into the city. Eventually, more land would HAVE to be used to accommodate the influx of citizens into Zootopia._ _Should it really be seen as an environmental Utopia, or is it just like any other human/animal city?_


	4. March 13, 14, 15

The toxic smell of bus exhaust and air makes me put on my gas mask before I could get sick again. The rain is dirty, not pure: nobody enjoys the rain here. In this city, nobody can see the stars at night since there is always a permanent cloud over us. What can one expect in a human city as large as this one? People used to swim in the river, the beach used to be full of people on summer days, and your lungs didn't burn every time you didn't have a mask on. It's not everywhere that's like this thankfully, not yet at least, but this is where people like me usually try to get big, or want to just survive in their profession.

As I made my way through the crowded streets I come across somebody not wearing a mask and had no umbrella with them, without both these things usually meant a swift death sentence. I almost decide to ignore the person until I realize they were in trouble, "Excuse me miss? Are you okay?" My muffled voice resonated from the mask.

It is a vixen. She turns her head and smiles momentarily before coughing; smiles were often non-existent when you had a mask on all the time in a place like this. She seems relieved to have found somebody willing to help her, especially a human like me. "I ran out of oxygen" She says to me in a hoarse voice. She showed me her canister and it was depleted. Though I was told many times to never trust a fox or vixen a person or animal would have to be very foolish to sacrifice their health to con somebody in this city.

I begin to shield her from the polluted rain, "And you didn't get more at the store?"

"There wasn't any more at the store today." She says softly.

"What?" I asked much to my surprise, "Is this because of the boycott? How are people going to survive without canisters if this continues!?"

She fell down to the floor as I helped her. I decide to take off my mask and offer it to her to which the vixen quickly puts on. The burning sensation that follows makes my eyes water, yet I manage to endure the pain and help her up from the floor, "Where is your apartment?" I ask as my voice becomes rough and unnatural.

"Two miles down this road." She says while pointing down the street that is shrouded in smog. I would give her my mask so she could get home, yet this is the only mask I own (and it's not cheap), "That won't do, my apartment is right here. I'll give you some of my oxygen once we get indoors." I said softly.

I escort her to my building before we take an elevator and travel through a corridor to my apartment where I unlock my door quickly and we both enter in haste. "Thank you" I hear her say while she takes off my mask. I take off my coat and hang it by the door before I hear her ask "What's your name" as I go to get the canisters.

"Stephen." I introduce myself with a hoarse voice.

"I'm Evadne." The Vixen says in an equally hoarse voice.

…

 _(March 13) So I survived my first week here in Zootopia, not sure how. I sent some info out to HGIMN to report on my current situation here, but I'm unable to send info out to my family as of now._

 _Yet another night in which I could not sleep. There were more protesters tonight outside chanting the same thing. I decided to think about home. I was wondering what everyone else was doing while I was here in Zootopia. My thoughts continually drifted back to my wife and children: what must they be thinking right now? The kids are without a father; they won't see me for another 6 months. I lost half a year with them…half a year with my precious family that I won't ever get back. They can only see my face on the television set or hear stories about me on the radio. It feels as though I've abandoned them for fame and fortune, but that's not true…I want to see them again. I'm in a place where I don't belong, where I can't expect to adapt like every other place. It feels WRONG to be here in Zootopia._

…

 _(March 14) I called the mayor's office again today and it seems as though the coming days may be the best time to go meet the mayor. Now, they told me the mayor is free for tomorrow, so most likely March 15th will be the day I meet the mayor. I have my fingers crossed._

…

 _(March 15) Today is the day that I will finally meet the mayor of Zootopia in person. I vigorously prepared for the encounter: I prepared some lines that I memorized, got my suit ready, and made sure I had the best smile I could ever give to anybody. We left the hotel in a black sedan that escorted us to city hall in Savanna Central. The Press was waiting for me when the car stopped adjacent to the towering government building. When I got out, bright flashes overwhelmed me as Ryker escorted me inside, leaving the crowd outside to moan in frustration. The inside was as orderly as any city hall and thus average, yet the elevator ride to get to the mayor's office was a splendid experience since this was the first time I was able to view Zootopia from a tremendous height. The elevator stopped and we walked down a corridor to a lobby surrounded by wooden décor where I waited to see the mayor. After some time the doors to the mayor's office opened and I looked down to find myself face to face with the mayor of Zootopia: a female sheep wearing over-sized light-brownish glasses._

 _"Welcome Mr. Vega, so glad to finally meet you!" She said in a soft and friendly demeanor, "I'm Mayor Bellwether as you already know." She ushered me inside and closed the door. Her office was impressive: behind her desk was a lavish view of the Zootopian skyline. It felt symbolic to me for some reason I didn't know why. We both sat down and began to talk about several issues regarding the current state of Zootopia and we both seemed to agree on most topics. My questions could have been easily answered by her but she often asked a question in return most of the time as if to challenge me. After a few minutes she jumped from her chair slightly in surprise._

 _"Oh, forgive my manners, care for something to drink?"_

 _"Water is fine, thank you." I responded._

 _After drinking the water I proceeded to ask her about the protests that were happening throughout the city recently and what she was doing to remedy the situation. She, like the media, told me about the ongoing incident involving predators in which some have inexplicably gone 'savage.' _

_"I'm not surprised, Mayor Bellwether," I said softly, "Is there anything that is being done to fix the problem?"_

 _"Yes, we are looking for a cure right now as we speak." she said to me, "Although we're not entirely sure what's causing predators to go savage."_

 _"Some of the protesters claimed it was biology." I retorted._

 _"Yes, well, that's what some think is the cause of the issue."_

 _"Right." I finished._

 _We talked some more, especially on topics regarding environmentalism, industrialism and the future of Zootopia-human relationships before a certain plant in her office, which was round and green, finally caught my interest._

 _"Your plant reminds me of a book I read in my youth." I said to her._

 _"Oh, do tell."_

 _I explained the book to her. Then, we shook hands and_ _we parted ways. I returned to my hotel where I began to write a letter to my family to which the mayor arranged to be sent tomorrow morning. I slept that night._

…

"How long will it be until humans destroy this city as well!?" A young prey animal shouted into a megaphone near Savanna Central, "Now we've got a human running amok inside the city! How long will it be until more humans come and destroy our way of life like they have done to countless other animals? They will TAKE what we have, OVERUSE IT, AND LEAVE THIS CITY IN A BIG MESS FOR US TO CLEAN! What good has a HUMAN ever done for animals? They've enslaved us, and continue to use us and abuse us. Not to mention they destroy land and KILL countless animals because of their anthropocentric ideologies. Don't know what that anthropocentric means? It basically means that humans, if not all of them, believe that their species are superior to all of us animals. Humans think they are so perfect that they need to come hundreds of miles away to try and 'fix' us!"


	5. March 16, 24

**(March 25th)**

The sea usually doesn't stink this much, Odamen said to himself, with the recent population boom of toxic algae in the bay it was hard to go fishing right now. This time of the year was perfect to catch fish to sell but Odamen could tell it was going to be a slow season. Despite this, he went out to sea during the afternoon and managed to find some fish that he could at least take home for his starving family.

About twenty miles from Angler City in the unincorporated community of Paktin the boat came to a stop by the docks and Odamen was met by his smiling children, one who was eight years old and the other five; both children looked as healthy as any child was in this community (something you often didn't find in Angler City). He kissed them in their cheeks and looked up to find his wife by the door waiting for him. He kissed her also and said silently away from the kids, "It's getting worse by the day."

"I know, everybody's packing up and leaving this spring, most without their furniture, they're just taking the clothes they're wearing and that's it." His wife ushered her family inside where both parents began preparing that night's supper.

"It's like another dust bowl." Odamen said softly, almost to himself.

"Only this one is far worse than a dust bowl, Oda." She said, shaking her head slowly in disbelief.

Trying to lighten the mood, Odamen turns and smiles to his wife, "A crescent moon is due tonight," He said softly, "Your favorite."

She smiled softly in return, "Perhaps I'll see it later. I guess I should be glad that one could still see the moon here."

"I hear one can see bright stars in the sky in Samstone." He said to himself and nodded rather proudly for having the opportunity to know this. Perhaps the family could rent a house in Samstone and see how it's really like over there. He heard about the green rolling hills (something he loved to see from the window of his car), the small-town charm-although it was actually a small port city, and nice people. Maybe life could be better elsewhere at this point.

"Boys, wash your hands before supper." His wife turned around as their kids groaned in objection. They left the room, leaving both adults alone to finish preparing for dinner.

After a minute, both boys come rushing in with excitement, "Mom, dad, there's a bright star outside!" The older son said, barely able to contain himself. Both parents looked at each other before going out the door to see what all the fuss was about. Indeed there was a bright starry object in the night sky, and it twinkled like a star too. The family stood in awe.

"It DOES look like a star!" Odamen said.

"I told you!" His son retorted.

As they marveled at the rare sight all could hear a very discernible whistle that vibrated in their ears when the star passed by them at high speeds. A small object had hit their neighborhood and engulfed everything in a sea of fire that spread. Odamen and his family, all of who were in fact animals, were silenced by the explosion. The bombs that were used to kill everyone in Paktin were made by a top human weapons manufacturing company.

 _…_

 _(March 16) I read the newspaper this morning which had included me and Mayor Bellwether on the front page, quite a historic moment I would say._

 _I couldn't help but feel as though Zootopia, despite many people calling it a utopia and such, had many problems of its own. From frequent protests aimed against the predator population, the predators turning 'Savage', and now rioting, seemed to grip the city in fear. I actually felt worried when I saw some rioters down the street from the hotel. Thankfully, the ZPD (Zootopia Police Department) was able to resolve the situation. I wonder if the tensions within the city will be fixed very soon, or I could be seeing the rest of my 5 months here in Zootopia trapped inside my hotel room._

…

 _(March 24) I met that journalist again, Susan (the pig), and she wanted an interview; I allowed it. We did the interview in the safety of my hotel room, away from the chaos outside. She asked me why I was here and I gave her answers regarding my editor's wish to find out more about how Zootopia works and what I thought regarding Zootopia's current situation._

 _Although I didn't really care about who was right and who was wrong or if predators are a menace (or any of that), I told her that_ _I didn't support the predators and their fight against prey supremacy nor did I support the prey populations fight against predator populations. What I did support was a swift end to the violence occurring throughout the city._

 _Susan retorted by stating that if I saw what was going on through an ANIMAL'S eyes I would involuntarily support their [predator's] plight (_ _ **she supports predators**_ _), yet I didn't know what to think about this. I felt as though this was an issue ANIMALS needed to resolve themselves. Although Susan was obviously interested in my opinion since I basically represented the human race: did she think we all think the same way or act the same way, I didn't know yet. For now, I focused on writing to my family, it's been a while._


	6. March 25

**I edited the beginning of chapter 5 to include the date March 25th as not to arouse confusion. Feel free to check it out if you want.**

...

 **Jess 'Madi' Madison** HGIMNJessMadi 2h

I'm back to give everybody an update on the Angler City Massacre. We've just received reports that it was an Mk-77 bomb that dropped from a fighter jet last night. The death toll is said to be in thousands and rising. Folks, this was a terrible terrorist attack, please pray for the victims and their families. At this point in time we have no other information, but stay in touch, we'll have more info as the situation develops

#StopViolence #PrayforVictims #StopTerrorism #HGIMN #JessMadi

\- 2.9k Likes REPLY …

...

 **Jess 'Madi' Madison** HGIMNJessMadi 16h

We just received word about Paktin, apparently some military plane just dropped bombs on the animal community. We don't know anything else. Please stay in your homes. If you're in Angler City or anywhere nearby: get out of the streets and find shelter now!

#StopViolence #PrayforVictims #StopTerrorism #HGIMN #JessMadi

\- 4.3k Likes REPLY …

…

March 25th (Day of the Angler City Massacre)

Evadne was with Stephen in his apartment today. The two had become friends after Evadne's misfortune outside in the polluted air. Today seemed to be just another day that the two decided to hang out, but today was different than the rest.

The first sign of trouble was when the shockwave shattered the windows of Stephen's apartment and polluted air seeped inside. Both immediately grabbed their masks and tried to cover the window with tarp but as they tried to do so they caught sight of the chaos happening outside, influencing them to stop momentarily. Despite the cloud cover above the city one could still see far on a good day. From what they could see: huge plumes of smoke were rising from Paktin which was a few miles away from them. It almost seemed to look like a massive volcanic eruption. Fire was everywhere and pretty much everything in the city shut down as people took to the streets or stopped doing what they were doing to witness the event. Emergency services frantically made their way across the bridge to get to Paktin while helicopters were soon arriving at the scene.

After covering the windows with tarp the duo sat down and watched news by HGIMN and checked the web for more information regarding the incident. It soon became apparent that Paktin was a recent victim to a serious strategic attack.

The vixen closed her laptop and turned toward Stephen and with a muffled voice said softly "How disgusting can people get?"

"Not enough, apparently." Stephen stands up and takes off his mask, the air safe to breathe once again. He sets it down next to the kitchen counter before Evadne takes off her mask as well and sets it by the coffee table.

"Nowhere is safe anymore, there's so many bad things happening everywhere now. All those innocent animals in Paktin…" Evadne covered her face with her paws and shakes her head slowly in disbelief.

Stephen looked toward her, "My question is who did it, humans…or animals?"

The vixen looked back at him, "But if animals were responsible, why would they have done it? What would have been the purpose?"

Stephen sat down next to her again displaying a serious expression, "Evadne, we both know that animals kill other animals just as humans kill other humans."

She sighed softly to herself, "Yea, you're right, and yet…it could have been…"

"-humans who did it?" Stephen interrupted while he tried not to feel bad that Evadne considered humans responsible, he was used to this. He was used to humans being blamed for death and destruction, so he didn't try to alienate Evadne because of this.

"Maybe." She simply answered.

"Either way, it could have been either one, not just humans."

She gathered enough strength to stare into Stephen's eyes and immediately realized the pain he must have been experiencing: animal prejudice toward humans was real and she just displayed this prejudice toward him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to accuse humans of-"

"It's alright." Stephen nodded in understanding, much to Evadne's relief. With Stephen as her first human friend she understood that humans were not like the ones portrayed and that she was beginning to understand the complexity of humanity and how it was the same as animal morality: they were the same basically. Yet, humans have always been labeled as cold-blooded killers by most. Ironically, animals have always had their share of violence against other animals and even humans in the past: just as Stephen said. Humans get blamed for many things yet animals create the same number of problems.

"Please understand that we humans are animals, just like you Evadne. My species doesn't like to think so, but humans are no different from animals. Many humans think that we are separate but I think that's ridiculous. I see every other human the same way as I see every other animal: as equals." Stephen said to her.

"And that's why you're a good person Stephen." She hugged him in response to his statement, "I'm glad I met you."

Stephen smiled softly, still noticing guilt on Evadne's expression, "Don't worry, you're the same way too, Evadne."

The vixen smiled back at the human, "Thank you."

Stephen soon brought the Paktin topic back into the conversation before they both let go of each other.

…

 _(March 25) I was in Sahara Square Friday evening when I first heard about the massacre in Paktin; crowds gathered in front of large outdoor television sets and by unsold television sets in shops, all of them had momentarily forgot their lives for a moment to witness the tragedy unfolding on their screens. _

_As I've stated before, Zootopia maintains contact with the outside world and thus it wasn't long before they learned about the overwhelming amount of dead animals that were killed near a predominant human city: Angler City. _

_I started to feel uneasy: what would they think about me now? This has happened many times before between humans and animals, and it usually resulted in a surge of hatred from some. This was going to be difficult to try and calm the animal population after what happened. Since Paktin was an animal community close to a human city many might assume that it was the fault of humans and may exploit this speculation during protests; I've already seen protesters who are demanding that I be removed from Zootopia and more are starting to join them._

 _Some animals that already knew that I was in Sahara Square turned around to see if I was still where I was and a few began to chatter amongst themselves. I turned to face Ryker who began to escort me back in the car to safety, but we were stopped by a few animals that blocked our path. One of which, a Zebra stepped in and shouted, "Why are you really here?"_

 _A Camel moved to support the stranger next to him, "Planning to blow us up too!?"_

 _The desperation in their voices made me realize that they weren't going to do anything to me and Ryker. I could see it in all of their eyes: they were afraid. They didn't know if I had a bomb on me or if I was capable of killing all of them with my hands, so most just shouted at me with panic present in their voice. Ryker decided that he had enough so he, with force, took me to the car and made all the animals move away as we passed through them. This was a time that I was thankful that Ryker was a Rhinoceros and the crowd was smaller than him._

 _We entered the car and it drove off at high speeds to return to the hotel at Savanna Central. We arrived and it seemed that an angry crowd was already outside waiting for us. The car immediately turned around to go into the garage underground. We got off quickly as Ryker took me to the back of the building where we entered the kitchen. Eventually we made it to a service elevator that took me to my floor and Ryker guided me to my room before stopping residents and visitors from overwhelming me. I unlocked it with my room key, closed the door behind me._

 _(The letter ends here)_

I soon find myself face to face with a stranger inside my hotel room, who is hidden in the darkness of the room.

"Who…who are you?" I ask nervously. I flip the switch to turn on the light and a tired sigh escapes from my mouth when the lights reveal who it is. It is Susan.

"How did you get in here?" I ask silently.

"My secret." She retorts. She crosses her legs and leaned slightly to rest her elbow on one of them while putting a hoof on her chin. She gives a slight impish expression, "So, I've take it you watched the news recently."

"Can you get out; I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now." I say as I set down my things, take off my suit and then hang it by the wall.

"I will when I hear from you your view on the disaster." She says, giving a sly smile to me as I roll my eyes and tap my foot impatiently, "Shouldn't you be covering a story somewhere right now?"

"I am…you're my story."

"I think you're a bit late. Everybody knows who I am now." I retort.

"Quite to the contrary, I recently found out that you lived near Paktin once."

I put a hand up to my face and sigh, "And?"

"Annnnd, I want to know if you know anybody from there."

"So you're a detective now Susan?" I ask, raising an eyebrow in protest. Finally understanding that she wouldn't leave, I sit down by my desk and face her, "I had one friend in Paktin, yes. But that was years ago when I worked in Angler City, I'm not sure what happened to him."

"Did anyone in that area consider Paktin to be a threat or a strategic target?"

"Why would Paktin concern the military? What reason would there be to bomb animal civilians there, to start a war that they don't want to have…no. If anything, it was a terrorist attack." I explained.

"Why then was Paktin so segregated from Angler City?" Susan raised an eyebrow when asking this.

"You'd have to ask the people in Angler City, Susan, I don't know. If you ask me it's because humans wanted some animals to stay away."

Upon hearing this, Susan nodded slowly. She closed her eyes partially, "Does this disaster affect you at all?" She says in a more serious tone.

I remain silent before I shake my head, "I'm not sure."

"Lionel, innocent animals died today, most likely at the hands of humans. Aren't you concerned of what animals will think of you and your species, especially since you're in Zootopia right now and how they might consider humans a threat?"

"Not really."

"So now I wonder: do you think Humans and Animals should co-exist?" She asks softly.

I look up at her slowly and I give an almost deadpan expression, "I won't answer that. I'm only here to learn more about Zootopia, I don't care if humans will come and settle alongside animals after I'm gone. I've said this before and I will say it again, you animals should solve your own problems and we humans should solve problems of our own."

Susan stands up, obviously disgusted by me, "Now I know...you're anthropocentric…you don't see me as an equal, do you?"

"Are we done?" I ask, ignoring her.

She stops by the door and turns to face me with a disappointed expression, "I don't think I will publish this, because if I do…somebody will most definitely kill you. You are so despicable, Lionel. I thought you were a human that saw past segregation, but I was wrong. Are all you humans like this? Do they only care about themselves? No, I don't think so, I hope that somehow…you'll understand that you and I are very much the same."

She reaches for the knob and opens the door partially as I say, "If you lived outside Zootopia, out in the real world, you would think just like I do." I retort.

She leaves and closes the door, leaving me alone.


	7. March 26, 27

**Violent material depicted in the chapter, read at your own risk!**

...

March 26 (The Aftermath)

 _Jess_ : We're back to give you the latest update on the Angler City Massacre. While information is still sketchy for the most part, we've managed to get into contact with somebody who may give us a few clues on the current situation. Please give a warm welcome to the director of NSI: Mr. Hirsch! ( _Audience applause_.)

 _Mr. Hirsch_ : Thank you for having me ( _Applause dies down_.)

 _Jess_ : Do we know what type of military aircraft was used Mr. Hirsch?

 _Mr. Hirsch_ : We're still not exactly sure the model of the plane, but it was definitely an old aircraft, most likely a McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II.

 _Jess_ : Is that aircraft used extensively in the military?

 _Mr. Hirsch_ : Not anymore, it was used predominantly during the Niplian War for bombing campaigns.

 _Jess_ : Do we know the bombs used for the attack?

 _Mr. Hirsch_ : That can be answered with absolute confidence: it was a Mark 77 bomb or MK-77. Somebody could have modified the older aircraft to use the newer bomb.

 _Jess_ : I see. Was it manufactured by a human weapons manufacturing company or an animal weapons manufacturing company?

 _Mr. Hirsch_ : We're not sure yet but evidence is pointing towards...

( _Transcript ends_.)

…

 _(March 26)_

 _With the Paktin tragedy still in the headlines and in everybody's mind Mayor Bellwether took every measure to try and alleviate tensions within Zootopia. By having me next to her during an address to the city she tried all she could to convince the population that I was not a threat. She allowed me to speak on the behalf of the human race and it seemed to have worked for the most part. Bellwether and I played golf and shared a drink before I headed back to my apartment for the day._

…

 _(March 27)_

 _Some of the people I met at Zootopia University gave me a personal tour of the Natural History Museum today. Without the presence of Ryker, thanks to Mayor Bellwether, I felt a surge of relaxation finally take me: it was the first tour that I was given without a minder and I didn't feel so claustrophobic anymore (tip #2: if your minder ends up being a Rhinoceros, run back to the plane as fast as you can!)_

 _Despite what has happened recently, the animals that excitedly ushered me along each section of the museum displayed no fear on their expressions whatsoever, or at least were good at hiding them in my presence. Perhaps they had no reason to fear a human: they were obviously interested in me and wished to share Zootopia with humans like the old days; they after all attempted to break the tensions between humans and animals by having me stand next to the mayor as a sign of peace and they continued to show respect towards me (something I returned most of the time)._

 _Many of the works that I saw are what you would expect at any other natural history museum such prehistoric exhibits, yet I soon realized that there weren't any human fossils or models to be found anywhere. I asked them about this and they told me that it was one of the many things being renovated in the museum (since it is currently closed to the public for renovations)._

 _Very large museum! There are dozens of exhibits to see and I was quite surprised at the sheer size of it all, but then again it's needed because of the larger animals._

 _The animal guiding us was Dr. Zander Orshack, a zebra and the curator of the museum. His wide glasses suggested intelligence beyond the average folk, and his ability to examine and explain every little detail in every exhibit suggested long-term experience with the job._

 _Near the end of my tour, Dr. Orshack invited us for lunch outside on a balcony overlooking City Hall, Zootopia Police Department, and the rest of Savanna Central. I took notice of the park in the middle of Savanna Central and how protests have recently increased in size there. It seemed as though situations all over the city are not getting better at all despite attempts made by Bellwether and her city._

 _By the time we finished eating, I asked one of the university professors about the mall that I visited days before (about the river inside and the natural vegetation that overwhelms the interior of the mall) and they told me that unlike other places outside of Zootopia the animals_ _drink_ _from the river and thus water is not provided in shops for people to buy at the mall: it's entirely free. I asked about this because in Savanna Central there is a pond and lake that visitors and locals drink from._ _ **Thus, this proved to me that water was not sold but generously provided by nature and shared by everyone who lives in Zootopia**_ _._

 _I said my goodbyes to my acquaintances and I boarded a tram that took me to the hotel._

 _Katherine...I want to get out of here...I want to get out of this place. I can't do this anymore...not after what happened today..._

 _(The letter ends here)_

I thought about how I would end my next letter as I was inside the tram surrounded by bigger and smaller animals: some looked at me with fear in their eyes and others ignore me completely, not considering me a threat. Some are reading from their phones, some are reading their newspapers, others are reading magazines or paperbacks that they bought at a store, and others just stare blankly outside the windows to pass the time.

It was not long before an argument began to arise near the other end of the tram: a couple of leopards, a family of them, are being tormented by a group of prey animals. An antelope walks forward to confront the father, "Your kind killed my ancestors! Zootopia doesn't need monsters like you!"

A crowd soon forms around the predator family as I try to remain distant from them.

"Mr. Human over there is the same exact thing!" The antelope turns around to face me before everybody else does the same. I stand up from my seat to confront the animal, "Don't bring me into this."

The antelope walks forward and pushes me, "You humans killed all those animals in Paktin! You're just like all the other predators here, only worse!"

"Nobody knows if that's true."

"Liar, you humans know exactly who did it!" He pushes me again in a much more aggressive manner, "If I was the mayor, I would have you hanged in the park!"

I stand my ground courageously, "Don't push me again."

"Or what, you'll bomb Savanna Central tonight?" The antelope retorts angrily. From behind the disruptive prey animals, the leopard family sees me and tries to help but to no avail.

Before the confrontation can escalate into a fist fight, a loud yell followed by several grunts and moans makes everybody look at a black bear that was right behind me. Confusion and then panic ensues when the animal begins to move about uncontrollably: it grasped its head as if something was taking over…I moved back in fear along with everybody else. I somehow knew exactly what was happening…the black bear was going savage!

"He's savage!" A woman yelled out.

"Get out, get out!" A zebra wearing a business suit shouted as he attempted to open the tram doors.

Most people crowded the exit and eventually busted out just as the black bear jumps on the antelope and began to tear him apart. Being next to him and witnessing the tragic event I yell frantically as squirts of liquid began to land on me while the antelope was emitting his death scream. I too gave a death scream but mine was different: I wasn't being eaten alive but I was next on the list. I was in such shock that I could not and would not move: I was used to seeing the severed bodies, the crying children mourning for their dead parents or siblings, or the last words of a dying old man, but never have I experienced somebody die gruesomely in front of my eyes, especially to a savage animal.

Somebody from behind me quickly drags me outside before officers quickly enter the tram and secure the rabid animal. The animal that saved me was a leopard, the father of the family being tormented. He helps me to my feet and leads me away from the chaos happening.

Things weren't the same after that.


	8. March 27

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with another chapter to My Six Months in Zootopia. Enjoy!**

...

March 27 (Aftermath)

I stare silently at the long hand as it makes its journey around the clock. The coffee I hold shakes from my distraught person. I hide my face with my other hand and try to think about just how complex a clock works and how most of us take it for granted. A machine, powered by many different independent yet dependent parts, enables it to fulfill its grand purpose: to tell time, but the strongest connections that enable it to work are also its most vulnerable.

We are no different from a clock…we are machines too…and once one part of us stops working we are submitted to fatality. Once we die…we stop like the movement on a clock…we become lifeless…time stops for us…indefinitely…and we cease to be.

My thoughts quickly go back to the fatal mauling….still fresh in my mind…and I cringe.

I am in a room with several other animals, some of which had witnessed the savage attack. We were all being treated and, of course, questioned by the Zootopia Police Department. Soon the press will flock to us and demand information that they already know.

It was not long before the chief of police himself, a buffalo with an intimidating force emanating from his experienced brows, came inside the room and asked his own set of questions to all of us: especially me.

In my mind, I knew that some will blame me for this. They will use this attack as an excuse.

He sat down and asked the same question as everybody else, "Who provoked the attack?"

"The prey animal victimized a family of leopards, and he then turned his attention to me. Then, the bear went savage…he gave a yell, fell down, and turned."

"Do you know what is going on outside of Zootopia?" He suddenly diverts from the topic.

"Yes. The Paktin massacre."

"Many in Zootopia have contempt for you." The chief says, "Since you are a direct liaison to the human nations outside, should anything happen to you it would cause significant complications. Therefore…you will be placed under protective custody."

"So I spend the next five months locked up in a cage like a savage beast?"

"As much as I would enjoy seeing that, no, but if you want to think of it as such, you can. You will stay at your hotel under surveillance, 24/7. If your company requires you to interview outside sources, those sources will come to you from now on."

"I was invited by the university…they let me go without my minder…this isn't my fault." I retort.

"And they are being questioned, make no mistake."

"It's basically house arrest…I'll go crazy!" I shout in protest.

"Then perhaps it's time you consider asking your company if you should leave…" The chief of police stands up, puts on his glasses, and walks out.

"Believe me…that consideration has been on my mind since the moment I stepped out of that train on day one..." I say softly.

…

After a very long time, I am processed out of the police station where I am escorted out by police. Outside there are, as always, cameras and microphones ready to share my face and voice to the city. Their wishes are declined, however, as I enter a police car and am taken to the hotel.

Upon returning to the hotel, the police take me to my room and there I see Ryker: never have I been more happy to see him…to think how he could have stopped me from going today…none of this would have happened…yet his typically frown did not share my inner sentiments.

Ryker stays by the entrance to my hotel room and begins a stare that seeks no end. I decide to ignore him as much as possible. To take my mind of the horrific event that still plagues me, I sit down by my desk and start writing today's events…but I cannot bring myself to write about the tram and what happened. Once I am finished, I rest.

Later on, I am awakened by Ryker. He stands next to me with a phone on his hand. He gives me the phone, "One call." His deep intimidating voice rings in my ears.

I am given a choice to call HGIMN or my wife. Emotions overwhelm me…I wanted to hear her voice and the voice of my children once more…I might not hear them again…death almost took me away from them today…how would they have responded to it had I died horribly on that tram? A loving father…eaten alive by an animal…leaving my wife widowed and my children scarred...I become past tense…I abandoned my family already by coming here…I didn't want to think of the possibility of my absence being permanent. This could all be over with one simple call…my reasons would be justified now; however, I shake my head. Emotion takes over logic…I call my wife.

She doesn't answer.

…

News of what happened in the tram spread like wildfire. It soon overwhelmed the thoughts of almost every citizen in Zootopia, but for one mammal, his thoughts often focused on something else…or someone else...

Staring outside the window of his apartment, he can see how things were getting worse by the day…riots were becoming common place, feral attacks were now weekly events, and fear is on everyone's mind. He couldn't see how it could get better…in fact, he always thought the city to be broken from the time he was a child, but what was happening right now in front of his eyes was the beginning of the end for Zootopia...or so he believed.

He considered leaving, but where would he go? Zootopia was the only place he could ever call home, even if it hasn't always welcomed him.

He could go see her…but why? What was the point…it would be a waste of time.

He leans against the window while holding a carrot pen.

With a human living in Zootopia for six months and predators reverting back to their feral states, it seemed impossible to get away from…but he was so sure he helped…so sure that everything would be fixed after what the both of them did for the city, but it only got worse…and he longed to see her. That bunny…despite what she did…meant so much to him…if only she saw just how much she hurt him…though he longed to hear her voice again.

Maybe he can go sunbathe tomorrow underneath the bridge? Yea…maybe that's something he'll do…take his mind off of everything…


	9. April 2

**Here is another chapter.**

...

April 2 (Aftermath)

After the incident in Paktin, everything in Angler City got worse. More people were scared to be around areas with large people, more people openly attacked animals while more animals openly attacked people. Riots were frequent from both sides. Protests often ended with violence and looting was rampant.

Stephen considered leaving at the risk of losing his job and Evadne didn't seem to blame him for it. With everything happening in the city, it just seemed more plausible to run away before the city completely broke down. It's not like before the Paktin Massacare they didn't consider leaving. Many people knew that one day: Angler City would collapse and anyone still in the city will suffer greatly for it.

The both of them were in the park, a place that once had people resting on soft grass and breathing in fresh air, but here, in this hostile city, those days are long gone. Instead, polluted air, murky water, and angry protestors were prevalent in the area. Stephen and Evadne talked, and talked, not caring much for what was happening around them, at least for the moment. The vixen brought the human here to talk.

"They're scared that I'm still here, they think it's best for me to leave." She says with her mask on, the glum tone of her voice suggested that she wasn't going to see her friends or Stephen as much anymore, "And quite frankly, I agree with them."

"I don't blame them." The same muffled sound came forth when Stephen spoke in response, a similar amount of sadness in his voice can be identified, yet Evadne cannot see Stephen's face because of the obstruction that their masks present.

"Even though I'm happy that this city gave me opportunity and a place that I called home, and many wonderful friends, I've made up my mind."

One scream from a protestor nearby momentarily distracts the duo before Stephen faces her again.

"That's fine Eva, honestly I think you're making the right choice." The human responds.

"Will you be alright?" She asks.

"Of course."

Soon, the protest nearby turns violent with one animal clawing a human rival, and the entire crowd goes crazy. The duo continues to try and talk despite what is happening but both eventually decide to leave. After heading down the smoggy street and turning a left they make it to Stephen's apartment.

They climb the stairs to get to his door.

"I wish you could meet my parents."

"They won't approve, remember? They hate people."

"I wish they didn't, but after Paktin…"

"It's alright, can't be friends with everyone, right?" Stephen says but coughs awkwardly for that comment, "Anyways, when do you think you're leaving."

"For sure by the end of this week."

"Alright."

They stop by his door and Stephen curses loudly…the air-tight door has been broken.

He opens it the entire way and curses again when he sees the inside of his apartment.

His apartment is in ruin, with some things being destroyed or taken. His apartment is one of many who recently suffered the same fate.

He takes off his mask and throws it in the ground in anger, "I can't fucking believe this!" He inspects the damages but soon collapses on his couch and laughs to himself before Evadne takes off her mask and sits next to him: the both of them begin to feel the effects of the polluted air.

"Stephen…"

"They took almost everything…the canisters…they're gone too!" His self laughter soon returns to a voice plagued by pure rage.

With canister supplies dwindling due to the boycott and their prices rising to an almost unimaginable amount, it seemed hopeless for Stephen. Evadne tried to offer some of hers but she knew that she didn't have enough either, the both were affected by this.

"I'd have to ask Jared…" Stephen stands up, coughing loudly and sickly from the toxic air. He leaves and heads down the hallway. He knocks on his neighbor's door, waiting for an answer. Evadne follows but Stephen stops her, "He doesn't like new faces much."

"Sorry." She says before going back.

The door opens and a middle-aged man, balding yet in good shape for his age, appears and greets him.

"Jared, can I borrow some of your filtermask canisters?"

"You mean use; you can't borrow filtermask canisters." The man retorts, crossing his arms, showing resistance toward Stephen.

"I just had my apartment swept…I swear I'll pay you back." Stephen pleads, even bringing his hands together to form a pleading gesture toward the older man.

"Stephen, look around you." He orders Stephen. Stephen drops his hands and shakes his head, "I know-"

"Do it." Jared orders again but with more aggression in his voice.

Stephen submits to the man's wishes and looks around to see multiple rooms ransacked by looters.

"You think I can just give canisters around like a charity house? You know how much shit I went through to get these, and how it would be ridiculous for me to just hand them over to you. You're young, you can do it."

"Just one, one is enough for me, please!"

Jared does not listen and instead closes the door in front of Stephen's face. The young man looks down toward the ground and chuckles softly to himself in defeat.

Stephen returns to his apartment and his empty hands suggest to Evadne that his attempt was not successful.

Soon after, both cleaned the apartment, got rid of the bad air from outside, and finally sat down on the couch to rest.

"I can stay longer." Evadne says after turning to face Stephen. He faces her too and shakes his head, "No, you should get out of this town now, I promise I'll be fine."

"I don't believe that, I can bring you also, I don't care what my parents say."

Stephen rubs his hands together slowly as he stares down at the floor, "I came to this city and now I'm living the dream…"

"But this city has nothing for you now! Look around you, the city is falling apart. There won't be an Angler City soon." She retorts.

"…yea…you're right…but Eva…" Stephen looks up at her, their eyes lock in place for a brief moment before Stephen smiles softly, "I really don't want to think about this right now."

Stephen suddenly stands up and heads to his bedroom where he keeps his supply. Evadne stays sitting on the couch, wondering what the human was doing back there. When he returns he offers a small cube-like substance to her and she puts her hand out upon realizing what it is, "Come on Stephen, right now…this very instant?"

"Yea." He stops for a second and places two cubes down by the table. She laughs and then picks it up before he does the same with the other. She brandishes the drug and smiles, "This is the last time I guess, my parents aren't too fond towards _special cubes_."

"Well, for now I can safely say that I'm not missing out on any of it." Stephen smiles back before putting the cube in his mouth and the vixen next to him does the same soon afterwards.

After minutes of talking and listening to music, Stephen soon begins to feel weird: his shirt has gotten too hot to wear. He takes off his shirt once it gets too hot to wear. Evadne eyes him carefully as the music and her heartbeat strengthen, and then advances toward him, "You know…I don't find humans attractive." She suddenly says.

"Well, I don't find animals attractive." Stephen retorts before the both of them stare at each other. The human's eyes battle against the opposite across from him, struggling to resist this sensation he suddenly has towards her. This is wrong, he thinks to himself: a human with an animal, it's unnatural…right? But this might be the last time that they will see one another, and he has always sort of liked her…but was this instincts kicking in…a result of the drug in his brain? Special cubes are known to bring out the user's inner feelings, so was he really in control of his?

Their breathing quickens before both laugh momentarily, but then their eyes half close, and their mouths slowly approach the other before they connect and they silence their sight...they kiss. Stephen holds her before she welcomes this and both lie down on the couch.

As they make out passionately, Stephen feels an uncontrollable itching sensation spreading across his body. He can soon feel hairs spreading throughout his body and something growing behind him. It soon becomes clear that he is undergoing a transformation, or at least he thinks it's happening. Red fur spreads throughout his body before a darker color dominates his hands and feet and soon to be tail. His ears rise to his head as his face pushes outward before his newly formed tail starts to wag. He stops kissing Evadne momentarily to inspect his changes. She rolls her head in confusion, "What, what are you seeing?"

"I'm…I'm a fox…" He says softly, looking at himself, "If you could only see this, Eva…it's wonderful…"

"Really?"

"Yea…it feels so real…" He presses against her again before their muzzles touch, "I want this moment to last…last more than anything else…" He says before they begin kissing again. The next thing they know the rest of their clothes are off and they are in bed exploring the universe together: two animals, a fox and a vixen, making love, making the best of what they have left. Soon, the cube's effects would go away...


End file.
